


This World Isn’t Forgiving

by EmeraldWaves



Series: K Omegaverse [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mikorei - Freeform, Mpreg, NSFW, Omega Verse, Tumblr Prompt, alpha!suoh, breif at the end, cat ears and cat tails, omega!Munakata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6230167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suoh Mikoto and Munakata Reisi are anomalies in a distorted, backwards world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This World Isn’t Forgiving

**Author's Note:**

> So I received the prompt, "I'm pregnant" for Mikorei on tumblr and it was supposed to be a drabble and then this happened.

At the age of seven, Munakata Reisi learns that he’s special, or at least that’s how his mother labels it. The way she speaks to the doctor, Munakata wonders if he’s truly ‘special’ or if his mother is simply sugar-coating it. He’s not stupid. In fact, it’s quite the opposite—Munakata is the smartest boy his age. And from the way the doctor ushers him out of the office, he can sense there’s something not right with his test results.

“There must be some sort of…mistake!” Her voice pierces his ears, causing them to press back against his dark blue hair. Though it sounds like his mother is angry, he knows the truth—she’s terrified. Fear trembles on her vocal cords, as though glass has cut in to her throat. It’s never news anyone wants to hear. She loves him too much to believe it to be true. “It’s impossible.” 

“We ran the prediction results multiple times m’am. The DNA doesn’t lie.” 

“But _I’m_ not. His father and brother are alphas. He’s a boy. It’s unheard of.” She says that last part soft enough, but even through the door, Munakata can hear her. He flicks his tail back and forth, swiping the dark blue tip against the wall. He can tell she’s working through it, trying to process the truth about her youngest son.

“It’s not. You’re right. It _is_ extremely rare, however, not unheard of,” the doctor says. “It’s not something you’ll have to worry about right away—at the earliest twelve, but probably not until he’s about fifteen. That’s when it happens for most.” There’s a long silence, but finally the doctor speaks again. “You do have options. There are pills…”

“Pills?”

“Suppressants…They can be dangerous though, and expensive…illegal actually. Most can’t afford them. However money aside, if he ever stops taking them, the heats will be overwhelmingly difficult and they reduce the capability of being pregnant. Of course as a male, pregnancy will be difficult anyway.” Munakata thinks he probably shouldn’t be hearing all this.

 “We’ll take them when the time comes.”

~

At twelve, Munakata’s mother sits him down and places a small bottle of pills in front of him. Her hand trembles as she pushes the bottle towards him. “I want you to know,” she begins, “I’m not giving you these because we don’t love you as you are. We love you _very_ much and want you to stay safe. This world isn’t forgiving to your kind,” she whispers. Her ears fold downwards and it looks as though she’s about to cry.

Munakata knows; he knows what it means to be an omega. He’s researched it — often disregarded, looked down upon, used for their bodies. Normally there are families who have designated omega genes—at least one of their children will be an omega. However, his family was never meant to have an omega; he’s an abnormality. He’s well aware of the stigmas that come with the role his body has naturally granted him. The bottle in front of him holds suppressants to mask his scent and subdue his heats; everyone will think he’s a beta this way. They’re illegal, expensive and he wonders how much his mother is spending on these. 

“It’s alright, Mother,” he smiles and reaches forward to wrap his tiny hand around the bottle of pills. He knows she loves him. He knows she’s giving him these for his own good, even though he’s not supposed to have them.

“You’ll have to experience it one time and then you can take those pills for the rest of your life. No one has to know. Your father and I want you to have a good life. We want you to be able to do whatever it is you choose to do you. You’re so smart…” she trails off. Munakata can see the tears brimming at the corner of her eyes. 

“Can I…not be smart and be an omega too?” 

His mother is staring at him and it makes him uncomfortable, did he say something wrong? Is being an omega really so shameful? Do others mothers sit down with their children and hand them a bottle of illegal pills and expect them to take them for the rest of their lives?

“Well…of course you can. You’re living proof of that, aren’t you, Reisi,” she says and a few tears fall from her eyes. He never meant to make his mother cry. 

“It’s alright, Mother,” he repeats, “I’ll be fine.” He squeezes the bottle in his tiny palm.

 Standing up, she wraps her arms around his small neck and nuzzles his ears. “My sweet, brave, Reisi,” she whispers. “Tell us immediately when it happens and we will do everything we can to support you.”

~

At fourteen, Munakata wonders if his test was wrong. He doesn't act anything like a typical omega and he's yet to experience his first heat. He's intelligent and clever, a leader. He's elected class president practically unanimously. He's trusted and well-liked. Omegas aren't usually these things, of course, no one knows what he truly is. He’s curious if they’d kick him from the student council if they knew the truth. 

Silently he watches those around him hit puberty and fall into their social categories. Some alphas have already picked omegas—early bloomers falling prey to societal norms early on. Alphas are often ruthless, picking out omegas like they're clothing at a department store. Old friends are torn apart when social classes start to come out, alphas and omegas aren't friends. 

Whispers are heard when omegas have their first heats. Members of the student body leaving for a few days, some leave for good, too ashamed to return to their schooling. And what good is it for them? Their only purpose is to reproduce anyway.

Munakata speculates often about what could have made the world like this. Why can't omegas make choices? Yes, they have heats. Times when they are completely out of control of the desires which take over their bodies, but they are also the ones most likely to reproduce. Wouldn't society be far worse off if omegas weren't around? If omegas stopped having heat cycles and stopped having children, their kind would go extinct. 

Why—if it's such a natural thing—is it such a shame to be the social class which creates and continues life? It's all a little backwards, he thinks. Omegas should have the right to choose who impregnates them. After all, it's their bodies at stake. 

But Munakata knows it's impossible to change the world at his age. Maybe someday, but for now, he's trapped in this cycle. He'll pretend to be a beta until he can create a world filled with order and equality for all classes. Besides, he doesn’t want to see his mother cry again.

~

At fifteen, Munakata finally experiences his first heat. He’s walking home from school and his legs begin to tremble, sweat trickling down the back of them. His breathing grows shallow, each intake of air a painful stab inside of his chest. There’s a feeling boiling in his abdomen, a rushing of hot tingles which pool in the pit of his stomach as he falls to his knees, panting heavily. His tail stands straight up, the fur puffing out in shock. It’s too late to stop it now, he thinks. Though he really has no choice in the matter this first time. 

His body is shaking as he glances around, trying to orient himself. He knows it’s dangerous to be out in the open during a heat, his own scent strong in his nose. He’s releasing far too many pheromones like this. He has to get inside, but he can barely feel his body he feels so hot, wetness flowing down his backside. 

It’s there, on the side of the road, that he meets Suoh Mikoto. Or rather, has his first conversation with him. The red-haired alpha boy has always been in his class at school, though whether he shows up to class is another question entirely. He’s always spending his time with Kusanagi Izumo, another alpha. It’s odd, since alphas don’t usually mingle with other alphas, but who is Munakata to judge since he himself is quite the oddity. Neither of them have chosen omegas and Munakata can respect that at least. Though his social class has nothing to do with Munakata’s minor distaste for the other irresponsible teen. 

Suoh’s amber eyes are wide and his pupils dilate, his ears are perked and his tail swishes back and forth, while Munakata’s ears fold back on his head. Suoh’s an alpha, if he’s affected by his smell, he has every right to take him and claim him. That’s how things work in this world; as an omega, Munakata doesn’t have the right to choose who his mate is.

The pain is growing excruciating, his pants are so tight and his legs are trembling hard. He leans forward to use his hands to hold himself up, wanting to fight against the noises rising in his throat. He feels himself lean forward, his ass raising towards the sky and his tail flopping forward; he knows this is a ready position. Suoh’s standing directly in front of him and Munakata fears he’ll take him. If he wants that is, and Munakata can tell Suoh wants—his nose twitches ever so slightly and his tail flicks about back and forth his amber gaze not leaving Munakata’s.

“Munakata Reisi, an omega,” the other male mutters and steps towards him. 

“That’s right, Suoh,” he snarls, though his bite comes out far less menacing than he wants it to. Munakata doesn’t particularly like being on the ground in front him. Not that he’d like being on the ground in front of anyone, but the fact that it’s Suoh makes it even more infuriating.

Suoh takes one more step forward and sniffs the air. Munakata can see the shiver running down the alpha’s spine and the way his ears fold back against his head. Munakata’s closing his eyes, preparing for what’s to come. At least he’ll stop panting and cool down. His head dips forward, his bangs stuck to his forehead .

Instead, Suoh reaches for his arm and helps him up, leaning Munakata’s body close to his own. “Damn, you smell good,” he grumbles and shakes his head. “I try to avoid omegas in heat…” Munakata can feel Suoh’s breath on his swollen glands and he feels like his hard length tucked inside his pants may explode. Suoh’s breath is hot and gentle against his skin, fogging up the sweat which trickles down his neck. 

He wants to yell at Suoh to get on with it — just fuck him if he’s going to, but his throat is so dry, Munakata can’t find the words. So instead he clings to Suoh, his palm wrapping into the front of his shirt. His fingers are squeezing him so tightly, he can see the stain from his sweaty hand already appearing against the white fabric. 

“Oi…how close is your house…I’ll take you home,” he pants and Munakata thinks Suoh must be some sort of alpha god if he can resist all this. Munakata can barely resist Suoh himself. He can see the slight bulge in his pants and the way the tiny glands on his neck are swollen—Suoh wants him too. And Suoh could have him if he really wanted; toss him to the ground, yank down his pants and pound in to his slick ass. But he’s not doing that, he’s walking him home.

It’s a painful walk and without Suoh’s support, Munakata would’ve collapsed. His ears are pressed back, his head rest on Suoh’s shoulder and Suoh’s tail is wrapped around his own to offer even more support. He carries Munakata all the way to his front door.

“Reisi!” his mother calls out, but he can barely process her voice. His vision is cloudy and his head is spinning from the overwhelming mixture of Suoh’s scent and his heat. He thinks he’s about to pass out. 

He glances back to thank Suoh, but once again the words are trapped in his throat. Suoh tucks his hands into his pockets and shuts his eyes, taking a labored breath. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep your secret,” he says. And that’s the last thing Munakata sees before passing out.

~

At eighteen, Munakata comes to realizes he’'s rather talented at lying. Whenever anyone asks his social class, the word “beta” rolls off his tongue in such an eloquent manner it’s as though it’s a fact he’s always known about himself. 

There are some times when Suoh hears him and their eyes meet, Suoh’s ear twitches for a moment and to the untrained eye, it’s practically unnoticeable. But Munakata’s spent a good deal of his high school career watching Suoh, so it’s hard for him to miss. 

He never understood why Suoh helped him or why he hasn’t told his secret, but he hasn’t and Munakata can respect that. He’s grateful, actually. No one has once questioned his status as a beta. He's such a perfect class president! Of course he’s a level-headed beta! One time, Munakata is sure he hears Suoh scoff in the background.

Munakata has always been proud off his ability to read people, but Suoh is a constant mystery to him. He can’t understand why he does what he does. Munakata has never been one to care about societal pressures. He knows they exist but he doesn’t want to fall prey to them for now —being a beta makes it easier. There’s no pressure to find a mate. As far as betas are concerned, they’ll settle down with another beta or an alpha once all the omegas have found an alpha to belong to.

Munakata wonders if the world could ever be a place where omegas have the right to choose who they love and mate with. It doesn’t seem fair to let them suffer due to a biological reaction they cannot control. He spends most of his time thinking about this; knowing his true class, he constantly thinks about it. 

He wishes he could control his heats instead of suppressing them, but after that first time, he understands it's safer this way. He knows he was lucky Suoh was as kind as he was. Munakata is grateful he's not mated now. 

During one history lesson, he speaks up. He cannot remember exactly what it is he says, something about omegas deserving to have the same rights as alphas and betas. Technically, he explains, they should be the most respected of the three. The class goes quiet. One alpha laughs and calls him an "omega sympathizer". 

"Why shouldn't I be?" he retorts. "Alphas and betas are given the right to choose, so why not omegas?” 

"Cause they're sluts who just need to get fucked!" One alphas snorts and the teacher attempts to calm the class down. Instead, he dismisses class early. A few alphas glare at Munakata, angry that a mere beta would suggest a thing…if only they knew.

Awashima Seri, a beta, approaches him after class. "That was very honorable of you." 

"I was merely stating my honest opinion," he replies. 

"Still, I respect how brave it was," she nods. A few other betas walk by and nod their heads to him, showing their silent respect. 

He wonders if any of them are like him, hiding their true class.

~

At twenty, Munakata now attends the university in town and he's studying foreign affairs, languages and politics, all which come to him rather easily. As a beta, he's able to pursue this career path. Betas are always the leaders, as they have no biological responses to anything. They will never be distracted by others. 

Being a beta is a lie, but at this point, Munakata's almost forgotten it's a lie. He takes a pill every morning and he goes about his daily business, making his way around campus. No one has ever noticed, or questioned.

There's only one thing he can't seem to shake from his memories...

One Saturday, Munakata heads through the park heading towards his house and he sees him— Suoh. He looks older, or maybe it's just that his hair is slicked back, his ears accentuated by the harsh thuggish look. He's smoking on a bench, legs crossed, tail swishing back and forth as his head stays tilted back. 

"Suoh Mikoto, you look as lazy as ever," Munakata hums, standing in front of the bench. Slowly, Suoh's head raises up, staring him in the eye. He lets out a puff of smoke and leans forward, his ears twitching ever so slightly. 

"Munakata Reisi, you look as studious and pretentious as ever," he mutters. 

"Well university classes will do that to a man," he grins, ears flicking up proudly. "Are you in school? Or are you bumming around as usual?" he smirks. 

"Living with Izumo," he shrugs. There's something so interesting about Suoh to Munakata. He's an alpha but as far as Munakata can tell, he's still unmated, practically unheard of for a man of twenty. It's respectable actually, how much Suoh seems to not care about his social standing. 

"Why am I not surprised?" Munakata chuckles. "It's almost a relief to see you haven't changed at all," he says. 

"And neither have you," Suoh retorts. Munakata's ear twitches and he blinks a few times, though he knows exactly what Suoh means.

"I don't like the way this world is, Suoh. I want to change it. This is the only way I can," he says, his hands tightening into fists. 

Suoh stands up and stares at him. "That's very noble of you, Munakata. I'd just hate to see you get caught." 

"I won't get caught," he replies confidently. There's a silence between them, a mutual understanding that they are anomalies in a distorted, backwards world. "Suoh," Munakata says slowly. "Do you enjoy being an alpha?" he asks. 

Suoh tosses his cigarette on the ground and presses his foot on it. He shrugs, his amber eyes looking at Munakata tiredly. "I don't really care," he admits. 

Munakata chuckles. "I see," he says. "I'm not surprised, based on how you act. I should’ve expected that response.” There's a pregnant pause and Munakata slowly sighs, pushing his glasses up as he's about to walk away. "Ah...Suoh," he mutters. "Thank you. I haven't forgotten what you did," he says. 

"Well, I haven't told anyone, and I won't," he shrugs. "Though...mmm..." he mumbles and Munakata frowns, tilting his head at the red head, his tail flicking back and forth in annoyance. 

"What?" he asks and for a split second, his heart throbs with fear. He doesn't like it; the feeling that Suoh holds some sort of mysterious power over him. 

"I kind of wonder if you'd make more of a difference if you were just a regular omega doing everything you're doing. Does it really matter?" 

Munakata hates to say 'of course it does' but it does. When he's older and more established maybe then he can admit to who he is...actually he _wants_ to do that. Wouldn't that have more of an impact? To be an omega—well-adjusted and in power.

"Mm. I see your point, but I don't believe you understand fully. You, an alpha, are able to not care about your social standing. I do not have that luxury," he scoffs and closes his eyes, flicking his tail back and forth. 

Suddenly, he feels dry lips press against his own and Munakata's eyes shoot open, his face flushing as Suoh kisses him. 

"Whatever you say," he smirks, waving a bit as he walks by him. 

Munakata's never been one to care about romance and kissing, but he finds he's a little flustered. That was his first kiss after all.

~

By twenty-one, Munakata and Suoh are "seeing" each other, in the most casual sense of the term. They meet up in the park and talk. Well really, Munakata does most of the talking and Suoh usually sits and listens, but with the way he nods and hums in agreement, Munakata can tell Suoh enjoys the sound of his voice. 

Sometimes they kiss, sometimes they don't, but they've yet to do anything else and neither of them really seem bothered by it. 

"Suoh, are you ever going to go to school again?" Munakata urges one afternoon. Suoh's resting his head on Munakata's shoulder and he's got his red tail wrapped around Munakata's blue lazily. 

"Nah. I'll just bum off of you and Izumo," he mumbles and nuzzles his shoulder. Munakata groans and pushes at Suoh’s head, rolling his eyes.

“And what makes you think Kusanagi and I will put up with that?” he grunts. 

“Mmm. Dunno. Just assuming,” he yawns and leaves his head pressed against Munakata’s hand. “Mmm, you smell nice,” he mutters and Munakata feels his face heat up and his heart race. Sometimes these things happen around Suoh, though Munakata prefers to ignore it. 

“How can you tell what I smell like?” he scoffs. The pills are supposed to block his scent glands and make him smell neutral. Munakata doesn’t even remember his own scent. 

“I don’t, I just remember,” Suoh mutters, his amber hues meeting Munakata’s purples and the two stare at each other. Munakata almost wishes they weren’t in public on a park bench. 

He lets Suoh kiss him, his ears falling back against his head and just like that he wants to give himself to him. He doesn’t know if it’s his mind or his body caving to it’s natural, suppressed desires, but he wants to feel Suoh's lips against his skin, his neck…

~

At twenty four, Munakata Reisi has a career. He’s important, a councilman— his opinion matters. And no one questions him. As a neutral beta, he’s seen to be fit as a leader for this world. No one questions his smarts or his sharp tongue. No one knows. 

But he wants them to. 

They do know however, that he’s an “omega sympathizer”. He always speaks on behalf of the lower class and while others fight against him, Munakata is happy to make his opinion known. Omegas are important and should be treated as such.

Munakata can’t wait to shock them all. 

This is what he’s been working towards his whole life. He can remember how his mother cried as she placed the pill bottle in front of him and whispered: _“This world isn’t forgiving to your kind.”_ She had been right. For so long has he been hiding and watching as others suffer. He can remember as his classmates left one by one. But Munakata knows the truth—not all omegas need to submit to the will of an alpha. And as he thinks of Suoh, he realizes he’s learned another truth—not all alphas want them to. 

Standing outside of Kusanagi Izumo’s apartment, he waits for either to answer the door, but he’s thankful when it’s Suoh. They see each other every so often; Suoh enjoys bumming a meal off of Munakata here and there, but Munakata’s far too busy at work to dedicate himself to an actual relationship with the man. It was never something they discussed, simply something that fell apart slowly as time went on. 

“Munakata Reisi, you’re looking as uptight as ever,” Suoh smirks, leaning against the door frame, his tail swings back and forth lazily. 

“Suoh Mikoto, why am I not surprised you’re still living here with Kusanagi Izumo?” he teases. 

“Ah yeah, ‘bout that. He’s about to be mated or some shit,” Suoh shrugs. “Probably gonna be homeless or something.” 

Munakata raises an eyebrow and folds his arms, his ear twitching slightly. “I find it extremely hard to believe that your best friend who has housed you for years would kick you out simply because he’s found a mate.” 

“Nah, he said something like, ‘Seri is gonna be moving in, so get your sorry ass out,’” Suoh snorts. 

Pressing his glasses up on his face, Munakata sighs. “Well perhaps, my offer will be mutually beneficial then.” 

“Hah?” 

“I want you to mate with me.” 

Suoh pushes off the door frame and stares at him. “…What?” Munakata knows it’s strange, an omega never asks an alpha unless they’re on their knees, begging, but he and Suoh have never been normal. “Aren’t you doing your whole…‘fake beta on suppressants’ thing?” he says, putting air quotes around the phrase. 

“I don’t want to anymore,” he replies, looking intently at Suoh. “You’re the one who said it weren’t you? It’ll make more of a difference if I’m doing this as the class I’m meant to be in. Everyone already knows I’m an ‘omega sympathizer’ anyway.” 

“And what happens when they kick you off the council? What then?” Suoh asks. 

“They won’t and can’t,” Munakata smiles. “Once elected you have to finish out your term. And besides, I have too much pull now and if they do…even the fact that they let me on the council in the first place will cause unrest,” he grins. 

“Aren’t you smart?” Suoh mumbles and leans forward. He sighs, leaning closer to Munakata. It’s a proximity they’re used to and Suoh’ runs two fingers over the small piece of hair that frames Munakata’s face. “So you want me to be attached to you for the rest of our lives?” 

Blinking, Munakata nods slowly. “Yes,” he mutters. “I suppose it may be a lot to ask of you, but do you really have suitors lining up at your door?” he smirks, leaning closer to Suoh, his purple eyes flicking towards Suoh’s lips. 

“Rude shit,” he grunts, pressing their lips together. Munakata knows he’s right and that makes him all the more thrilled by it. 

~

At twenty five, Munakata experiences his second heat. Actually he’s surprised it hadn’t happened sooner. Suoh moved in with him months ago, after Kusanagi kicked him out. It was around then that Munakata stopped taking the suppressants, knowing he and Suoh could mate whenever his second heat arrived. Taking suppressants for so long has taken a toll on his body it seems. 

But then it happens one evening when he’s home from work, making tea. It hits him like a tsunami of painful longing he’s been holding back for years. It’s a painful stab in his chest and he sinks to the ground, falling to the side. 

“S-Suoh!” he calls out, his voice choked.

Munakata’s on the floor, writhing in pain, the heat overtaking his body. He knew it would be bad, but he never expected it to be _this_ bad. He’s hit by the smell of Suoh immediately when the alpha enters the room and he wonders how Suoh is so resistant to his natural urges, he’s sure he smelled him from the other room. Most alphas would’ve lost themselves immediately, and ravaged Munakata.

“Hgn…” Suoh grunts and covers his nose and Munakata stares up at him, panting. “Shit…it’s bad.”

Munakata nods, pressing down against the floor, his cheek laying on the ground. His ass is in the air once again and his tail stands up, draping over his back. Ashamed, he let’s out a soft whimper and his ears fold back against his head. “It’s awful…” he pants and pushes himself up shakily. “I need you to…mate me, Suoh,” he says matter-of-factly. 

Suoh kneels down and reaches forward, cupping his cheek. Suoh’s touch feels like fire against Munakata’s hot skin. He wants him and years of suppressed desires erupt in his throat, a soft moan escaping his panting lips. “Munakata…” Suoh mumbles, his own face heating up. Munakata can tell Suoh’s affected by the scent in the air—it’s strong, the pheromones flowing uncontrollably from his neck. Suoh’ glands are swollen and his breath is huffing out choppily. “Are you…sure?” he whispers.

“Yes,” he pants and before he can say anything else, Suoh’s lips are colliding with his own. They’ve kissed many times before, but something about this kiss is different. It’s sloppy, heated and messy. 

Every fiber of his being is screaming, his fingers are shaking and he wants to push Suoh down and feel him fill every part of him as deep as he can possibly can, he knows it will take the edge off and itch the scratch that prickles under this skin. 

His hands shakily rise to his shoulders and he pushes Suoh down, panting against his lips. “Just let me…I’m going to…” Munakata whispers, his words incoherent against Suoh’s lips. He doesn’t want to lose himself completely and Suoh seems compliant enough to go along with what he’s doing. It’s surprising, most alphas wouldn’t want to let him take control, but Suoh, as always, isn’t most alphas. 

Their lips lock together and Suoh’s hands slip down into Munakata’s pants. His fingers dig into his flesh as he squeezes his ass cheeks and Munakata moans, lurching forward. His hips roll downwards as he attempts to create friction. Suoh moans too, his pupils are dilated and Munakata can tell his own instincts are slowly taking over. They’re rutting together now, fabric against fabric, their hot breaths mingling in the air. Suoh’s tail wraps around Munakata’s and squeezes it gently. 

“Clothes…off…” Suoh growls and Munakata nods, shakily sitting up and Suoh follows. His white shirt is off and on the floor in a matter of seconds and he helps Munakata unbutton the rest of his own shirt. Suoh kisses down his neck and sucks on his glands, nibbling on them with his teeth gently. Munakata covers his mouth and buries the sounds from his mouth into his palm, his ears pressing back against his hair.

He’s straddling him and rolling his ass down against Suoh’s crotch. He wonders if Suoh’s ever done anything with anyone before him. His mouth seems so masterful, the way his tongue rolls over his sweaty skin and his lips suck on his neck, leaving marks all over. Suoh’s hands trail down his chest and Munakata shivers under his heated touch. “Suoh…” he whispers, his hands cupping at his jaw to bring their lips together. He wishes he could feel Suoh’s lips all over his body all at once—his mouth, his neck, his chest—his body yearns to be touched everywhere. 

Suoh nips at his lips and flicks his tongue against Munakata’s, a low growl rumbling in his throat. His hands slide to Munakata’s pants and tugs at the button, yanking his zipper down. His rough hand wraps around Munakata’s cock and he’s stroking him up down. Yelping, Munakata throws his head back, his mouth wide as a silent breath escapes. “S-Suoh…Y-you…too sensitive…S-stop…” Leaning forward, he places a hand on Suoh’s chest. He’s panting and he slowly curls his hand into a fist. “I’ll…hgn…I’ll put it in…” Sitting back, he kicks his pants off the rest of the way, while Suoh mimics him. In a flash, Munakata is straddling Suoh’s naked body, his ass is wet and throbbing and he hears his heart pounding loudly in his ears. They’re so close he can feel Suoh’s heat radiating off of his skin and his hands tremble knowing his body has been waiting for this for years. “Suoh…” he whispers, slowly bringing his hand down to his cock. “Thank you…” 

“Why are you thanking me, idiot?” Suoh grunts and leans forward, pressing his lips to the corner of his mouth. “I should…be thanking you. Shit…I wish you could see how damn hot you look right now,” he grunts and Munakata feels his face blushing harder than it ever has.

Purple hues meet Suoh’s ambers and for a split second all he can hear is the way they’re breathing together. Somewhere along the way Munakata realizes that Suoh has always been his alpha—they never needed to label it and their relationship feels natural and equal. Everyone speaks about how terrible heats are and though Munakata can feel the pain of desire boiling under his skin, it slowly subsides with Suoh there with him. Suoh will take care of him and he, in turn, will take care of Suoh. He wishes for all omegas to enjoy their heats as he is coming to enjoy his own

Suoh’s hands slide down to his ass and gently caress the base of his tail. Munakata moans softly and presses against Suoh’s hands which slide lower and spread his cheeks gently. “Do you need me to…” But Munakata shakes his head and lowers his hand, positioning Suoh’s cock at his wet entrance. His ass is pulsating and he knows he can handle Suoh.

Slowly pressing down, Munakata’s hand shakes against Suoh’s shoulder, his ears twitching ever so slightly. He can feel Suoh’s cock stretching his ass wide and his neck tilts back, his hair pressing against his sweat-drenched neck. With Suoh’s length now fully inside of him, he slowly tilts his head back up. His body is trembling and his gaze falls onto Suoh. His chest is heaving and Suoh’s wincing, his hands gripping Munakata’s ass as his cock is completely engulfed in him. 

“Shit,” he grunts, his hips rocking upwards a bit. “You’re so damn tight and wet…” he groans softly, gripping at his ass as he kisses his chest. 

The pleasure is overwhelming—the way his ass pulsates around Suoh’s long, thick length. It feels incredible actually…being connected to him in such a way, he only wants to feel it more. Raising his hips up, Munakata begins to thrust down, Suoh’s tip immediately pushing against his sensitive prostate. Pleasure rolls down his spine and his hips begin to pump up and down on Suoh’s cock. Suoh’s tail wraps back around his own and they squeeze together tightly, trying to connect themselves in every way possible. 

“Suoh…Ngh…ah…it’s…ah…” he mutters, words unable to form on his lips, the pleasure dripping from his moans and his hips rocking up and down more frantically as he goes. Suoh’s hips are thrusting upwards, matching Munakata’s motions. Small groans and grunts roll from his chest and he moves upwards towards Munakata and the omega finds it to be so cute. Suoh’s face looks different twisted in pleasure, his cheeks red and his ears pressed back against his head, but Munakata likes it—he likes that he is the one making Suoh’s face look like that. 

“Reisi…” he whispers, his thumbs stroking over his skin and hearing his name in such a lewd manner is enough to bring Munakata to the edge.

“Mikoto…” he hisses, repeating his name breathlessly a few more times. They’re moving together, Suoh pressing up into his ass and Munakata thrusting himself downwards. Suoh moves forward, kissing Munakata’s glands, nibbling on them as he feels himself groaning. Suoh is all he can smell, it’s a husky, sweaty smell but it’s deliciously sweet to him, the pheromones permeating his nostrils. 

“…G…Gonna cum soon…gonna…knot…” he grunts and Munakata’s hips begin to slow as he feels his ass stretching more from Suoh’s knot. The twist in his lower abdomen snaps, his finish spurting out from his cock, shooting onto Suoh’s chest, his body trembles as he feels Suoh do the same, his ass filled completely with Suoh’s hot cum and large knot. 

Breathing together, Munakata’s hips slowly stop rolling towards Suoh as his knot is now tight in his hole. His palms are sweaty against his shoulders and Suoh cups his cheeks. 

“It…doesn’t hurt, right?” he mumbles and Munakata shakes his head. It’s a bit uncomfortable, now that his heat is calming down, but he doesn’t mind. 

“No, it’s fine,” he whispers, his tail squeezing Suoh’s. Leaning forward, he kisses him, licking at his lips. “I actually…rather enjoyed that,” he smiles. 

Suoh reaches up and cups his cheeks, kissing him again. “You were…damn hot,” he chuckles, adjusting the way they’re sitting so Munakata can be more comfortable in his lap. “Kinda wish we had just done this sooner,” he chuckles. 

“Perhaps it would’ve been smart…” he sighs, his body pressing close against Suoh’s. “Still, we can do this whenever we please now,” he purrs. 

Feeling Suoh’s scent trickle into his nose, Munakata feels as though he’s made the right choice.

~

It’s only a day later when Munakata arrives to work and the Prime Minister calls him into his office. “Munakata Reisi, what is the meaning of this?” he says and Munakata can see the way his ear twitches that he’s angry. 

“What is the meaning of what?” he hums, playing innocent. 

“Your _scent_ ,” he growls. “You’re an _omega_?!” he snaps, slamming his hands down on the table. 

“Oh. Hm. It would seem that I am,” he grins, his tail flicking back and forth.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing? How did you even hide this for so long?”

“Well, everyone says that betas have weaker noses,” he shrugs, pressing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He tries his best to hide the smile that threatens to appear on his lips. He shouldn’t laugh at tricking them because then he’s no better than they are. 

“Don’t give me that bullshit,” he scowls. “You must have been taking illegal suppressants!” His ears twitch in pure annoyance.

“I’m sorry, I simply do not understand what you could possibly be implying. A councilman? Partaking in illegal activities? Isn’t that unheard of?” he gasps. He knows he isn’t the only one who has done “wrong” on the council. Politics have always been full of dark secrets and hidden scandals. 

“You…omega shit,” he snaps. “I can’t kick you off the council now without creating an uproar…But you will not be allowed back. Omegas can’t be in power.” 

“I have two years left and that’s all I need,” he smirks. 

 ~

A year later, at twenty-six, the unexpected happens. Being a male omega is rare enough, but getting pregnant as a male omega is even rarer, especially after taking suppressants for so long. He’s not quite sure how to break the news to Suoh, since it was never part of their plan. 

He’s started to put his own plans in motion too, for class equality. And though laws are slowly being brought to the table for discussion, he knows there’s quite a long way to go before their kind actually begins to respect one another. 

It’s been a year since his social class was revealed to the general public, and while some people were outraged, most were thrilled to have an “omega sympathizer” actually _be_ an omega. With the amount of alphas, betas and omegas who want to support omegas, Munakata has a surprising amount public support…it helps that he was already well liked to begin with.

It’s not all amazing though, there are those who hate what he’s doing. Alphas who want to maintain control over the omegas. Betas who are passive enough to not care what happens to people of other classes. Munakata knows there are many hardships to come in both the future of his career and now, his personal life.

Actually, Munakata's not exactly surprised he’s pregnant. With the amount of sex he and Suoh have, it only makes sense that it would happen sooner or later. They enjoy the act of mating and they’ve tried it many different ways. Munakata taking Suoh, Suoh taking him—multiple positions, etc. Munakata knows that Suoh enjoys it when his voice raises in pitch and he digs his nails into his back. And Suoh knows Munakata loves it when he calls his name with his gruff deep panting. They’ve explored one another so thoroughly by now and Munakata knows he loves Suoh in the purest _and_ dirtiest sense of the word. 

“Oi…you comin’ to bed?” Suoh mutters, scratching at his stomach as he stands outside of Munakata’s office that evening.

 “Ah yes…” he mutters. He knows he has to tell him, seeing as he’s been putting it off. A child is a big change for them though…not as big as the changes he’s attempting to put forth on the council…but for Suoh and Munakata it’s big enough.

Suoh’s already in bed when Munakata crawls in next to him. Pulling the blanket over them, he moves close to Suoh, nuzzling his ears under his chin.

 “G‘night,” Suoh mutters.

Munakata takes a deep breath, staying close to him. “I’m pregnant,” he whispers finally.

“…That so…” 

“Mhm…” Munakata hums, trying to gauge Suoh’s unchanging features.

“Well, then you’re going to have to start getting more sleep,” Suoh chuckles.

~

It’s only a few months later that while standing in front of the mirror, Munakata thinks his stomach looks strange. It’s large and protruding, the skin stretched over his swollen belly. He hates having to tailor his suits and clothes differently to make extra room. Though he can’t deny the pregnancy is helping his politics. Everyone said omegas couldn’t govern with a calm, collected head and yet here he is, pregnant and doing just that. It’s certainly making everyone question their societal rules.

Suoh’s behind him now, his arms wrapped around his waist. His tail swooshes back and forth as his chin rests on Munakata’s shoulder, staring at him in the mirror. 

“So, what do you think our child will be?” Suoh asks softly, his fingers tracing over the bump of Munakata’s stomach.

“I sincerely hope that when the time comes…it won’t matter,” Munakata whispers back, leaning his head against Suoh’s.

“Me too.” It’s a foolish wish, a premature wish—maybe someday, but these sorts of ideals and ways of thinking don’t just disappear over night and Munakata knows that. Still, he’s happy Suoh believes in the wish with him. And if the two of them can believe it, then it’s a step in the right direction.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end of this strange fic I thank you. Please forgive me for this XD and for being so slow at actually getting through all my prompts. I need to stop turning drabbles into giant ass fics. I kind of like how this turned out in the despite never writing something like this? IDK LOL
> 
> [emeraldwaves](http://emeraldwaves.tumblr.com/) is my tumblr where i take requests  
> [musickazoo](http://twitter.com/musickazoo/) is where I scream about how much I suck at actually fulfilling said requests.


End file.
